codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Rai (Gundam)
Rai, referred to as Blitz Runner by Celestial Being, is the third protagonist in Mobile Suit Gundam: Lelouch of the Rebellion, and the last of the Area 11 cast to join Celestial Being. Appearance When he was a child, Rai's hair was parted down at the middle and was rather shaggy, almost in a bedhead fashion with strands sticking out. In flashbacks, his right eye carried the Geass sigil, and was usually seen wearing a white frilled shirt with a green haori and black satin slacks. In the first series, upon being found by Milly and Lelouch, Rai was wearing something similar to C.C.'s prison garments. While not involved in military duties, he wore a short-sleeved hoodie underneath a blue jacket and dark denim jeans with his belt hanging off the right side of his hip. His pilot suit regarding his Knightmare was similar to Suzaku, except with blue instead of gold. His Mobile Suit outfit is similar to Setsuna except it is colored light blue with a light orange tinted visor. In R2: Advent of the Geass, his appearance is virtually the same, though slightly taller with a locket of his late mother wrapped around his left wrist. His Celestial Being uniform is the same as Setsuna, though like the space suit, it has a lighter shade of blue. In A Wakening of the Trailblazer, as the Knight of Zero, Rai wore a light gray coat with overturned collars, the interior colored aqua blue with a buttoned shirt, the locket now hanging around his neck. His slacks bear gold linings while strapped to the left side of his hip is a sword. His hair is grown slightly longer, reaching to his shoulders and covers his forehead. Personality Due to his amnesia, Rai was rather reserved and shy, but also curious with the mental state of a child nearing his adolescent years. At first, he was unable to tell right from wrong until arriving in the Shinjuku ghetto, and was immediately angered by the open prejudice of Japanese. He immediately takes a shine to Suzaku and Lelouch, though he is closer to Suzaku as the two are fellow pilots. During the events of the first series, Rai also admired Zero for his acceptance of nationality, religion, and race, not even discriminating against them. He also supported Celestial Being, thinking war as nothing more but a disease to this world. This caused some friction between him and other military personel, but he simply ignored them. Rai's most prominent feature, however, is that he wishes to protect his friends at all costs, and whenever his friends are in danger, he is the closest thing there is to a demon. Tieria once stated that, while in this state, Rai pushes both him and his unit to the limit and doesn't stop until the enemy is completely annihilated. In R2: Advent of the Geass, most of his personality is still intact, however he is no longer as naive as he was four years ago. He also now holds a strong disdain for the A-Laws, as the mere mention of the name is enough to cause anger erupt inside of him. He is also ruthless towards them, with Soma Pieres once saying that, if it came down to it, Rai would charge to their base of operations and and kill every last one of them. In A Wakening of the Trailblazer, Rai is more mature and level-headed, so much so that most people don't think it's him. Lelouch once considered Rai to take up the mantle of Zero Lamperouge, bu instead chose Suzaku, and entrusted him with the position of the Knight of Zero. History Before his amnesia, Rai was born several years ago to an unnamed member of the Kururugi family and the 89th Emperor of Britannia, though because he and his mother were not of Britannian descent, they were ill-treated. Rai wanted nothing more than to protect his mother, and one day he encountered a mysterious individual who granted him the power of Geass. Using this power, Rai ascended to the throne very quickly, and took care of any and all enemies of his mother. However, his life took a turn for the worst when an unknown nation waged war against his homeland. As a sick twist of fate, his Geass went out of control when he ordered everyone to repel the attack, and though the enemy was defeated, many lives were lost, including Rai's mother. This led him to nearly commit suicide, however the individual who granted him Geass gave him another offer: to forget everything. Rai accepted this offer, and the individual placed him inside of a Thought Elevator, where he would be found by Bartley and his team. It wouldn't be long before he would wake up and encounter the group who declared that they would bring an end to war, and become friends with the man who would leave his mark in the history of Britannia... Trivia *Rai's background is similar to his original set-up in Lost Colors, however, the individual who granted him Geass didn't make him an offer to forget his past. *Rai's Gundam Thunder-God, like Suzaku's Lancelot Gundam, bore a striking resemblance to his Lancelot Club, with the only difference being that it lacked a horn, and held some traits from the Gekka Pre-Production Test Type, such as the Radiation Wave Surge. *Rai's Geass is located at his right eye, mirroring Lelouch's Geass. *It was stated several times that Rai bears a striking resemblance to Lelouch. Quotes "Elevens, Britannians... They're just labels you smacked on each other! You're both '''HUMAN!'" ''-to Purist faction "You bastard! You're gonna pay for this, I swear!" -to Jeremiah Gottwald "I want to understand everything... Is that so wrong?" ''-to Euphemia li Britannia ''"So that's Zero... Damn, he's even cooler in person!" -to Suzaku Kururugi